Although considerable information is available concerning the clinical features and natural history of asymmetric septal hypertrophy (ASH) in adults, little is known of this disease in children. This study demonstrates that the clinical and hemodynamic spectrum of ASH in childhood is broad and sudden death has been relatively common in the subgroup of children who were referred to the National Heart and Lung Institute because of overt manifestations of cardiac disease.